


Future Plans

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, super fluff, wedding setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Neville reminisces about his relationship at Bill and Fleur's 10th wedding anniversary.





	Future Plans

At their tenth anniversary, Fleur and Bill danced as if they were the only people in the world. Or at least, on the dancefloor. Neville admired the way they moved, and just how in sync they looked. 

Five years ago, Ginny had asked Fleur what her ideal date with Bill would have been, and Fleur responded with, "He knew to take me to a bookshop, because he wanted to see me happy." 

Neville liked that response; he hoped he'd one day meet someone who would look at him the way Bill looked at Fleur, and would take him to _his_ favourite place. 

Which was exactly what Charlie had done. Of course, Neville didn't know it was a date then, because Charlie was sneaky like that. He asked Neville over to the Dragon Sanctuary, and took him to his lab. There, they discussed various plants, and potions, and Neville remembered how he'd simply gone off on his favourite subjects while Charlie sat there listening to him. 

The only thing that'd made Neville stop was the way Charlie'd started to look at him. Like he'd hung the moon. Almost exactly the way Bill looked at Fleur. Still. 

"What?" Neville had asked nervously, running a hand through his hair. "I'm talking too much, aren't I?" 

Charlie shook his head and leaned over to kiss him. 

Now, they were at the anniversary party as a couple. Their families had quickly accepted their courtship, and often joked about the two of them getting married. Neville wasn't ready for that, not yet anyway. 

"So..." Charlie asked, pulling Neville close to him and dancing around the room with so much grace, Neville could never possess himself. 

"So," said Neville. 

"You think our ten year anniversary party will be this grand?" 

Neville shrugged. "I don't know. Do you think we could fit this many people at the Sanctuary?"

Charlie threw his head back and laughed. "I think if we held it there, the guest list would soon dwindle to a handful of people." 

"That's all right though," Neville said, leaning up to kiss Charlie's cheek. "Either way, you can't have a party without dragons, so those not attending will miss surely miss out."


End file.
